Starting over
by rainbowangels
Summary: Kurt leaves NYC to get away from his ex -Adam. he moves to Forks, moves in with his cousin Edward and family. he reconnects with an old friend who turns out to be his chosen, not to mention and wolf-shifter named Jacob Black. will Adam find Kurt and make him go back to NYC. will Jacob be able to protect his mate? warning; AU fic don't own glee/twilight now complete
1. Chapter 1 starting anew

**Chapter 1 Starting Anew**  
 **Disclaimer; don't own Glee or Twilight.**  
 **This takes place in an Au world**  
 **Kurt's POV**

I am newly single, you see my boyfriend Adam cheated on me with my not  
so best friend Chandler. Ever since that night Adam has been trying to  
win me back. Rachel, my roommate and now ex-friend has taken Adam's  
side. I just couldn't take it any longer; I couldn't avoid either of  
them. I moved back home so I could decide what I wanted to do.

I told my mom and dad that I needed a change, maybe move to a small  
town. I told them what happen and why Adam cheated; it was because not  
only I wouldn't have sex with him, but he says not so nice things about  
me. I tried to explain that I had to be sure he was the one. He said  
he was good with that and would wait for me. I guess not.

I live in a world of vampires, as I am one; I am only one of a few  
that are carriers. We aren't like most vamps we live off the blood of  
animals until we find our one true mate. My Mom and Dad are heads of  
the covens here in Ohio. My cousins Edward and his wife Alice are  
heads of the covens in Washington State. He is a Dr at the local  
hospital in a place called Forks. My cousin Beth is like me and is a  
carrier, she lives with her mate Mel. Mel is a she-wolf and works with  
Edward. I am now on my way to live with Edward and his family. I  
haven't met Mel yet but from what I can tell she is loves and kind.

Edward and Alice are the ones that will be picking me up at the  
airport, and then it's an hour long drive to their house. I would be meeting  
Mel back at the house; Beth is now three months along with their first  
child. I really do believe that this is the change I need.  
That's what I need, a clean start; away from the fast pace of big city  
life, my so called bf and friends. The only ones I still call friends  
are Brittany and Santana. I can work just about anywhere.

*******  
The plane had just landed; just reach the arrival gate to see Edward  
and Alice standing there. Alice ran to me giving me a welcoming hug.  
"Alice, let the poor guy breathe." Edward scolded with a small smile.  
Alice reminded me of Britt, in the way she always so cheerful. She  
had pixie styled brown hair and boy did she have some fashion sense.  
" Oh sorry Kurt it has been a year since we last saw you. I think it  
was at the last meeting of all the covens."  
" It was then, Cooper kept running his mouth off, thank goodness  
that my dad is head of the vamp council; he is close to losing his seat as head of New York State.

The sad thing is that Adam would have become head instead." I told Edward as we walked to his car and headed to his house.

We talked about Adam and how he was still trying to get back with  
me, how he knew we were meant to be together. But I knew otherwise. I  
told him how I felt that Adam only wanted me so that I could carry his  
children, but when I told as a carrier should that be when I was told that as a carrier - I couldn't just mate with anyone,  
I had to be my chosen one. For if I did it would leave me unable to  
have kids.

Before I knew it we were pulling up to a large house, with ceiling to  
floor walls. I remember this house from my childhood, which was just a  
few short years ago. - born and half vamps fully mature seven human  
years after birth. I stopped growing about 10 years ago. I look to be  
about 21 at the most but could get away with saying I am in my late  
teens.  
"Come along Kurt I will show you to your room so you can rest before  
you meet the rest of the family." the pixie haired girl chirped.  
This is what I needed, and who knows maybe I will find my true mate. I  
thought as Alice led me to my room.

AN/ please review, no hate please.


	2. Chapter 2 family meeting

**Chapter 2 Family meeting**

 **Kurt's POV**

After I had a hot shower I got dressed then headed down to meet with the rest of my family. I hadn't seen them for a few years at best. There is going to be a few new faces that I don't know like; Beth's new mate Mel, Jasper's new born mate Bella and their little one Sophie. I walked in to the large Sitting room, to see that even my Uncle Carlisle sitting an overstuffed chair.

"Kurt please takes a seat. I would like to welcome you into this family and coven. We are honoured that you have chosen this coven, my nephew the Prince of vampires." Carlisle smiled.

"Uncle, we are all family here. We are into at the vampire hall; there is no need to call me Prince when we are at home. I am thankful to you for letting me join and live here. Now who is this sweet little girl?" I ask Jasper. As I walk over to a newly turned Bella.

"Kurt, I would like you to meet Sophie, she was born just before I turned Bella. She was born about year ago. But she looks to be about five. Like us she will stop ageing after seven human years and she look to be about twenty-two human years. "Jasper grinned. Sophie reached her little hand and touched my face. As soon as she did images flashed in my mind, images of a tall; sandy brown were-wolf, could this be my true chosen one? She removed her hand and looked at Jasper.

"That is how she communicates; she can see the near future. She is like Alice that way." Jasper kissed his daughters cheek.

"She even showed me an image of tall, dark haired were-wolf. Was she showing me my chosen?" I asked.

"I think I know who it was. It sounds like my Brother Jacob. We share the job as Pack leader; he will someday become tribe chief. I will take you to meet the Pack in a few days -after you have settled in. Oh I am Mel, and a she-wolf and Beth is my imprinted mate. I will explain about that more lately. Any way I think I should take Beth home before she falls asleep on the settee." Mel reached out her hand to help her mate.

"Why don't you spend tonight just take her up to her old room. Then come back and join us." Edward told her

"Sounds like a good idea, thanks I will be back soon."

 **XXXXXX**

Not long after Mel had left Jasper and Bella left to but Sophie to bed. Alice bounced over to me and sat down beside me.

"Kurt, I saw everything that you did, and I think your right the guy you saw in Sophie's images is truly your chosen, you should really talk to Mel when she gets back. She can inform you on how imprinting works." Alice hugs me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile in New York - Coopers office**

 **Coopers POV**

I had just finished up a call from Lizzy (Kurt's mom). He told me that Prince Kurt got off ok. I was sorry to see him leave but I totally understood why the young Prince had to leave. After I found out about the way he had treated Kurt, I had a feeling the Adam wasn't his Chosen one. I had a bad feeling about him but I didn't know why I had this feeling. Sure I had my suspicions but I just hoped that I was wrong. I was about to leave for the day and spend time with my chosen one when Adam burst into my office with Chandler trailing behind.

"What can't I do for you Adam?"

"I need you to tell me where you're hiding my Kurt; I can't live without my chosen. I need to get him back. You need to demand that he comes back here." he sneered at me before taking a seat. I know he is planning something I could tell.

"Well I am going to tell you something and really want you to listen. First off even if I knew where he went I couldn't and would not tell you. You were never the Prince's chosen. You lost any chance you may have had when you did what did to him. As from now on Lord Wes is my second. He will someday become king, so no I will not demand that he come back." I told him pointedly.

"I want you to leave him be. Please don't go doing something stupid. If you do you know what will happen. It will not end well for you trust me. Now have to attend to some business. And just remember what I said. We stood and headed out the door.

On my way to the elevator I bumped into Jeff and Blaine.

"Jeff, Blaine I need you to find out what Adam is planning. I think Prince Kurt maybe in danger, if Adam finds out where he went. Maybe get Santana to help."

"Sure we can do that we will let you know as soon as we find anything." Jeff sent a quick text to head of security (Santana).

"Oh say hi to your chosen ones for me."

The elevator came to a stopped and we got out.


	3. Chapter 3 Imprinting

**Chapter 3 Imprinting**

 **Time jump two weeks.-Kurt's pov**

I had just spent the last two weeks with Mel; we had been going over some of the pack traditions. I know I would have to know things are done especially if Jacob is my chosen one. Over the past two weeks Jacob and I have been talking on the phone, it was like we were meant to be together. The last time I had seen Jacob was three years after my birth.

Jacob had sent me a picture of him in his wolf form. He stood about 5'10 at the shoulder; he was sandy brown in color. He could phase at will, but sometimes when he is angered enough he will shift involuntarily... and no a full moon is not needed so I guess you could say they are more like shape-shifters. In the picture Jacob was standing next to his sister, she is a beautiful pure white wolf, and slightly smaller.

Mel told me that the first time that she looked into Beth's eyes; suddenly it was Beth that holding her to the earth and not gravity, she would do or be anything Beth needed- a friend, protector, and lover. Edward told me that I would just know Jacob was my chosen one, it would feel like a sudden wave of pure love, and a strong urge to protect said chosen one. Alice had told me that she saw Jake and me in my future but she also saw a dark shadow she didn't know who it was. She told me to be aware of my surroundings.

Mel and Beth are driving to meet with Jacob and the other pack members. The closer we got - the stronger the pull to Jacob, may be truly my mate. I guess I will have to wait and see. Beth turned on the radio. Tonight I was going to hear the packs stories and legends. It had taken us about forty minutes to get to Jac's house.

We pulled into the driveway, and got out of the car. If I had a human heart I know it would be racing. We walked over to the pack.

 **Jacob's POV**

I saw my sister pulled up into the driveway and get out of the car, with Beth and the most gorgeous pale man. I just hope that this was Kurt, all grown up. Just as I felt my heart speed up I heard my sister's voice in my head. "Easy there little bro, it's just Kurt. He is just as nervous as you. So just relax." – One of the nice things about being a shifter is that we use telepathy as a way to communicate with in the pack.

It was when our eyes met that I truly believed that Kurt was my imprinted mate. I was overcome with the need to protect, to love. A wave of pure love washed over me. I have never felt this feeling before. I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. Then it hit me- I had just imprinted on Kurt. I hope he would be mad, we have no control over when or when it happens.

I heard Kurt's thoughts in my head. "Yes, Jake it me; It appears that we are destined to be mates- you are my chosen. We have mush to talk about but there is time after the meeting. Shall we join the others?" his voice was that of an angel. I lead them over the pack and started introductions and stories.

 **In NYC- Cooper's POV**

I was about to leave my office for the day when Blaine and his mate Sam run in.

"We just over heard Adam talking with a guy named David. He works for the council guard. He had overheard King Burt telling you where Kurt had gone to. I caught a glimpse of what Adam is planning for Kurt. He is planning to go to Kurt and make him his chosen; he only wants Kurt because he is a carrier. He never truly loved Kurt." Blaine tried to get out in on breath.

"Blaine I need you to take Jeff and Nick with you over to Adams house; grab any evidence you can. Elliott I need you to go ready my plane. I need to go to King Burt. The boys left the office; Elliott went to get the plane ready.

I made a quick call to Burt telling him that I needed to tell him about things and would rather do it in person. He agreed to meet with me. I locked the door and headed to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets reveled

**Chapter 4 Secrets reveled**

 **Blaine's Pov**

It didn't take long for me to find evidence against Adam, on his desk I had found a file with Kurt's name written in bold black letters. In side I found pictures of Kurt, a detailed list of what he had planned for him. But what shocked me the most was that he had planed on finding Kurt and dragging him back here -only to force him to have his children. I took the file, by the look of the place Adam had left in a hurry.

"Blaine, come here, you have to see this." Jeff yelled from down the hall. I walked into what looked like a bedroom suite. There was a bed and an on-suite bathroom. Beside the king sized bed was a cradle, a change table and a crib. I quickly took out my camera snapping pictures then sending them to Cooper. Moments Nick came in. "Guys, we need to go I just found a paper that had flight information it is for a flight to Forks at 11 tonight. I called Cooper; he is on his way to meet with Burt and Elizabeth. I am to meet Coop at the runway. I will take the file you found Blaine send me the pics you took." He headed out the door. I just hoped that they wouldn't be too late. Jeff and I returned home, Sam rushed over to me and threw his arms around me.

"B why don't u go have a bath and I will start you supper. Jeff will Nick be joining us?"

"No Sam he had to go with Lord Cooper to see King Burt." Jeff gave a weak smile.

"I think a bath is just what I need right now." I kissed my chosen one on the forehead and headed to our bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Meanwhile in Forks**

 **Kurt's POV**

After meeting the rest of the pack and hearing the local stories, I had asked Jake to come for a short walk. I told him about what happened back home in more detail. We talked about what it meant to be the chosen one of a Prince.

"Jake, in order to complete the chosen ones bond we have to mate in all ways possible- yes that means making love to you. But first I will need to feed from you and you from me. Don't look so worried I will make it pleasurable for us both. Then we will have a bonding ceremony in which you as a Prince's concerted will be given a cuff that has the royal crest on it. It is similar to the one I am wearing. " I leaned in to kiss my Jake.

"Kurt I have already given Mel the title of sole Pack leader, dad will someday have her take over as chief. My place is by your side. I can't wait to start our life as a couple, I well be anything you need." He kissed me.

"I will call me dad later tonight, he will be happy that I have found I chosen." I could not resist kissing my mate again.

We were in the middle of a heated make out when I heard Mel calling out to us. We broke the kiss and headed back. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. "Kurt do you get the feeling we are being watched?" he put a protective arm around my waist.

"Babe I think I will see you and the girls' home, something doesn't feel right, please don't argue with me on this- I only thinking of your safety. " I knew better than I argue with my chosen. Jake and I climbed inti the back of Mel's car.

"Well Kurt I would like to welcome you to the family/pack. It seems that my little bro here has imprinted, I am happy for you both." Mel smiled and continued driving home.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When we pulled into the driveway, I noticed a car that I did not recognize. I was about to open the front door when I saw my mom and her two guards through the window. 'What was she doing here, is dad ok?' I thought.

"Awe my sweet boy, calm yourself all will be explained when you come in side. You know I have to bring the guards with me." Mom said to me thought my thoughts.

 **In the sitting room**

I sat on the couch with Jake beside me, mom sat across from us.

"Mom I have found my chosen, this is Jake my chosen and I am his imprinted mate. But what are you doing here?"

"Well I have some things that you need to know. Cooper has found out that Adam may be coming for you; Cooper had his guys find out what he was up to. Any way your dad and Cooper have sent Wes and Elliott as a precaution and to keep an eye out for Adam. It looks like that he only wants you for one thing and that is have his kids. Dad and coop have their best people looking for him. Jake do you have a tracker with in the pack?"

"Yes we do have a great tracker, Seth is his name he may be the youngest one of the pack but his dad taught him everything that he needed to know. I will talk with him when I get back."

"Thank you Jake, I know you will take good care of my son. Kurt you are not to go anywhere without your guards. I mean it, until we know who let slip where you are it would but in your best interest if you stayed here or with the pack." Mom gave a worried smile.

"Don't worry Queen Liz I will be talking to the guy about keeping Kurt safe."

"Kurt I think it would be wise if you started your bonding stages tonight. That way if you are ever apart you will have a direct line to each other's thoughts." Mom said. We both nodded.

"Babe we need to feed from each other in front of my mom and coven, but if you want we can put our blood in cups if that makes you more comfortable?"

"No Kurt I am fine with feeding right from you, I want everyone to know that we are forever"


	5. Chapter 5 My sweet wolf

**Chapter 5 My Sweet wolf**

 **Warnings; sexy times ahead**

 **Cont., from last chapter-** _ **Italic is thoughts**_

 **Kurt's Pov**

The small coven, had gathered to witness our blood bonding. Mom stood in front of us holding the silk scarf that would be placed around our shoulders as we fed from each other.

"I would like to congratulate Kurt on becoming this coven. I know you will be great. The official royal bonding will take place in August. Jacob I would like to welcome you to the family. I trust that the Prince has gone over with you what it means to be his chosen one?" Mom asked as she placed the scarf around our shoulders.

"Yes he did and I will be there for him, and be anything he needs me to be."

"Kurt , Jacob I want you now fed from each other's wrists. This will strengthen the chosen ones bond it will allow you to see and hear each other's thoughts. You may now feed." I took Jakes wrist as he took mine. I felt my fangs lengthen; I sink my fangs into his wrist, it's like nothing I have ever tasted before. I craved his blood – I wanted more to do more. I felt Jacob sink his fangs into me. All I wanted to do was to take him here and now, the vamp in me fought its way to the surface. After a few mouthfuls I could hear and see my new mate's thoughts'- Thoughts of love and happiness.

We released each other's wrists; mom removed the scarf and hugged us both.

"You are now blood bonded; you are forever each other's chosen ones." Mom announced. Everyone took turns congratulating us, before we headed up to my room to further our bond.

 **Jacob's Pov**

We reached Kurt's room, and sat on the bed, things started out slow and gentle. He slowly took off our shirts and laid me back on the bed, he sank his fangs into my neck. It felt like I was floating, his thoughts were of pure love. Walking me through everything that was about to happen.

Like before I craved more, I wanted everything with him, I let out a low moan. He was feeling the same way. We made short work of the rest of our clothes- in a pile on the floor.

" _ **Are you ready for me complete our bond by becoming as one, my sweet wolf?"**_

" _ **Yes my imprinted mate, in all ways I am yours and only yours. I want you to top as I am not a carrier; oh don't get me wrong I want kids but not just yet." I tell my mate.**_

" _ **Good idea, babe."**_

He slowly stretches me, when he touches me in that way- suddenly it's like my body is on fire; I need him to put out the fire. I have never felt like this. My inner wolf telling me to just go with it, the burning will stop soon.

I beg Kurt to enter me, "pleasee... Kurt ... please put the fire out..." I pant.

"Sh sh... I am here. I gotcha- don't worry." He soothed as he slowly pushed his hard length into me.

Things started slow but got very heated fast. It was like heaven; I urged him on, the inner wolf craved to have my mate seed in me, I craved it to.

 _ **Wait a sec why am I having the thoughts of what a carrier would have.**_

" _ **Babe its ok just go with the feeling, I just want to make you feel good."**_

" _ **Ok my love I will," I moaned.**_

After a few fast thrusts from Kurt, we both came hard. When we came down from our highs, Kurt filled the tub. He picked me up then placed me in the water. He got in behind me ; washed my sore body with a soft cloth.

 **In a coffee shop close by**

 **Elliot's pov**

Wes and I have just gotten coffees; we had met up with one of the local wolf pack members (Paul). He had told us that Adam had come to him with a plan to get Kurt back. Paul was Adams eyes and ears when it came to finding out the packs business. We sat at a nearby table; Paul had a wire under his shirt.

Even though their voices were just above a whisper we could hear everything. We drank our coffees as we listened in.

"Hey Adam, I have some news about Kurt."

"Well spit it out dog I don't have all night. Then I can get to my planning."

"Ok... well The Prince was at the pack meeting today and has chosen Jacob as his chosen one."

"Dam it! I have to stop that bonding, but how? Wait a sec I will get him to come to me. I want you to get him away from that wolf boy, and then bring him to me, you understand? Don't disappoint me. The last person that did ended up being my personal walking blood bag till I drained him dry." Adam sneered. "Now I have to go." He got up and walked out the door.

Paul came over to us took off the wire and handed it to us. Paul told us that as soon as he knew he plans he would tell us. He said that he was going to keep Kurt locked up and make him bare his children. We had proof of that, with the pics that Blaine took.

Little did we know was that Chandler was sitting at a table in the corner. We left the coffee shop. We had to get this information back to Coop and Lady Hummel.


	6. Chapter 6 Kurt's double?

**Kurt's double?**

 **Kurt's pov**

I made my way down from my room. I had just spent the last few days making sweet love to my handsome chosen. He looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't have the heart to wake him -poor guy was worn out. I walked into the kitchen, where I heard mom and Cooper's voices.

"Kurt I have news of what Adam's plans are- it's not good. He means to take you just so you can carry his kids, as you are a were your kids will have the same gifts as you. I think he may be planning to take over the NY State covens. It would be easier for him if you were his chosen." Coop looked defeated.

"Paul, Elliott and I have a plan to get to him before he gets to you- I think we should set up a meeting between you and Adam. But it won't be you, it will be my dear friend Carson; I have known him for years we met in England when we were kids. He came here looking for his chosen. (As it turned out Seth is his chosen one)." Edward gave a brief smile.

As I was about to protest, I had to take a double take. There stood a person that looked as if could be my twin or double. "Hi you must be Kurt? I am Edwards's long-time friend Carson. And before you protest I am more than happy to serve you my prince. I want to help you any I can, as you can tell I am a vamp just like you. I have talked things out with Seth, he wants to help too since you are now a part of the pack." Carson put arm around Seth..

"Thank you guys, we will go ahead as planned. Seth don't worry we will keep him safe as we can. Mel, can we talk in private for a minute? ..." I was cut off when I heard Jacob yelling from the bedroom. I rushed up the stairs, Mel hot on my tail.

We entered the room to fine a very naked Jake trashing about on the bed.

"Please… someone put the fire out..." he pleaded. Mel took one look at me and nodded. Next thing I know Edward is in the room.

"Kurt I need you to strip down to you underwear and lay next to Jake. Edward I will need you portable ultra sound. I think Jake has gone into heat but I am not sure, Kurt you are the only one that can but his feeling of burning at bay till I know for sure." I strip down and lay beside him, before too long Jake settles a bit.

Edward comes back with the ultra sound, sets it up then leaves. I hated to see Jake like this; Mel put a big glob of gel on Jake's stomach and moved the wand around. Suddenly the room filled with the sound of a heart beat; after a few more seconds I saw what looked like two small peanuts side by side. It was then that we heard the other heartbeat. Both Jake and I looked at the screen with tear filled eyes.

"Mel, don't get me wrong I am happy, but did you know that Jake was a carrier?" I asked

"No, you see the only ones that can have the carrier gene; if the male is of the first chief/pack leaders' blood line. My parents thought that I would be the one, but the fates had other ideas. I can't have any kids; I am missing a few key parts. Yes, I am all girl in every way ... anyway it looks like you my dear brother are indeed with Kurt's babies. The reason you still feel like you are on fire is you are nearing the end of heat. Kurt, you are going to feed him more often, so in turn you will need to feed. I will get Edward to bring in some o negative for you; we have some humans that willingly donate their blood to us." Mel smiled.

"When you and my brother bonded, it triggered his body to go into a heat. I went through is with Beth. If you need anything just ask, Jake you should be ok now. Has the burning stopped?" Mel asked.

"It has, I think I am going to get in to a bath, and then I will be down." He walked to the on-suite.

Mel and I went back downstairs; everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Is everything ok? I can sense that you want to say something my sweet boy. I have to return home to you dad tonight. But I will be back to help you plan the royal chosen one bonding." Mom winked. She must have heard my thoughts.

"I do have something to announce, but I will make it when Jake comes down." I smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

It was then that I felt Jake's arms wrap around me. I defiantly could get used to this feeling of love. Well here goes nothing.

"Well, Jake and I are happy to say that he is now carrying my babies. He is about a week along. Yes it is possible. Like with vamps the babies grow at an escalated rate. So the twins will be born roughly in about five months."

"Puck and Elliott I need you stay here to watch over my Boys till I get back. Don't worry about me Kurt I have Cooper Nick and Wes with me. Now, come say goodbye then I will be off." I got up and hugged her before she and Cooper headed out with Nick and Wes.

Mel, Jake and I would be heading over to meet with the pack later to tell them of our good news. Seth and Carson were head to the mall to pick up a few groceries for the meeting later tonight.


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting the King

**Chapter 7 Meeting the King**

 ***fluff /sexy times ahead, good Volturi**

 **Jacob's POV**

Kurt and I were on our way to meet with his dad and the rest of the royal coven this week. Kurt thought that with not knowing where Adam was; it would be safer for us to be at the place where he grew up. Edward said that he and his small coven would handle Adam.

We will be there I just a few short hours; I rested my head against Kurt's shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

"A Penny, for your thoughts my sweet chosen one, what is troubling you?" my Kurt asked.

"Nothing really, I am just being silly is all. What if your dad or anyone else doesn't deem me worthy of you?"

" Sweetie, it's not up to them as to who I pick as my chosen, yes there will be some like Adam that believe that we should stick to our own kind, all my dad cares about is my happiness. You make me happy Jake. Please try not to worry too much it's not good for the babies. We should be landing in about an hour." I must have dozed off because I was kissed awake.

"Love time to wake up, we're here- Nick is waiting in the Limo for us."

"Mmm... k…" I said sleepily.

 **Kurt's pov Hummel mansion**

We were greeted by Wes. "Hi my Prince, and lord Black. Your mom and dad are in a meeting with some of the vamp leaders, even Marcus is here. Your suite is all ready for you- why don't you go up and settle in, before you officially introduce Jake to the vamp lords."

"Thanks Wes, could you let my mom and that we will be down in a little while." I took Jakes hand in mine and lead him upstairs. My suite took up the second floor, you could say that it was the size of a small apartment, the only thing it didn't had was a full-size kitchen. I open the door – nothing had been changed since I had left.

The sitting room walls were ice grey with blue accents, the bathroom was done up in hunter green and peach. The master bedroom was done in Dalton colors; it had been the only school that I felt I could truly be myself being judged.

"Kurt, please... I need to feel you; my body craves to be near you. I need you inside my body. - I crave your blood. Pleased make love to me." Jake begged

I lead Jake to the bathroom; I stripped him down as the deep clawed tub filled with hot water. I took my time mapping out his body with lite touches. Slowly I made my way to his now erect cock. All the while I slowly stretched him open. I had him lay on the carpeted floor; slowly ended him. With the sounds he was making I know that neither of us was going to last much longer. With one more thrust we came hard with each other's names on our lips.

After a nice long bath we were now dressed and ready to meet my dad; staff and some of the vamp lords. We walked into the sitting room where everyone had gathered.

"Dad, honoured guests, I would like you to meet my chosen one and now lord Jacob Black." Everyone smiled even Marcus- and he hardly ever smiles.

Everyone welcomed my Jake with open arms. Dad walked over and hugged us.

"Dad, can I talk to you in your office for a moment?"

"Sure Buddy."

We entered the room, and sat on the small couch.

"What did you need to see me about?"

"Well it turns out that Jake is like me... He's a carrier; and is at the moment carrying our twins. And I went to have a guard with him at all times when I am unable to be."

"That would be wise son. You have Elliott as your guard -I think that a good match for him would be Emmitt. I will have Elliott tell him of his new duties. Now let's get back to the gathering. Supper should be ready soon." We open the door and head back to the guests.

 **At supper**

Supper was filled with idle chit chat, when the doors burst open. With a loud bang- it was none other than little miss Hobbit herself.

"How can you let Kurt do this to our people? He has to bond to his own kind and not some dumb ol' werewolf! I am sure that if you begged Adam he would take you back!" she all but shouted.

Just as I was about to speak, Marcus spoke. "I will handle this, my Prince. Now see here missy, I give my support and so does the Volturi. Jane, please be a dear and take this Hobbit as our Prince called it, to the holding cells out back. I will personally deal with this one." Jane grabbed Rachel and led her away. I knew the ways that the Volturi did things; it wasn't going to end well for Rachel. After the meal was done, Jake headed up tour suite. I told him I would be up in a bit, after I went over some things with dad a Marcus. We would be making a public announcement in the morning.

Marcus told me that we would also have the protection of his house guard. And he would help any way he could.


	8. Chapter 8 We'll find him

**Chapter 8 We'll find him**

 **Jacob's Pov**

It had been a few days since Kurt and I arrived here in Ohio, Kurt has been nothing but loving and the ever doting mate.

Especially now; that I am carrying something so precious to us both; and to think I am carrying twins, yes we couldn't be happier.

Kurt seemed a bit distracted this morning he didn't say much to me; when I asked what was wrong. I asked his mom if she knew- but all she said that he would come to me when he was ready to. Maybe it was our announcement that we are going to make in mere moments.

Kurt took one last loving look at me; we walked out onto the mansion's balcony as the king made the announcement, that I was the Prince's chosen one. The crowd cheered for us, we waved to the crowd; at that very moment I had a wave of sadness and emotional pain. It was coming from my best friend Seth, and Mel. Just as my knees were about to give out- I felt two strong arms pick me pick up and carry me inside.

 **Kurt's pov**

I placed Jake on the couch, Jake then told us what had happen and how he felt. I read and saw his thoughts. Then out of nowhere my cell rang. It was Mel's ring tone, I answered.

"Mom I need you to stay with Jake while I take this call." I take the call into my dad's office.

"What's wrong Mel?"

"It's not good, its Carson- he has been taken by a vamp named Riley. Beth is really worried about him, he is with child. They had just found out the day after you left. Seth and he had been shopping; Carson went to use the restroom, Seth went to see what was taking him so long- no one was in there." Mel said.

"Sure I will be there as soon as I can. You don't have to worry about Jake he will stay here for his safety. I may bring others as a back up. I will let you go, tell Beth I am on my way." We ended the call as I was walking out of the office I bumped into Marcus and his guards Jane and Alex.

"Where's the fire young one? Take my hand and show me." I did as he asked.

"This Adam, will pay dearly for all he has caused in your life. As it so happens the king has asked me for help. Jane and Alex will go back with you. Now let's join the others."

I explain the call, and what happened. My dad told Elliott to join me; Puck and Brittney would stay with Jake and keep him safe. I took Jake back up to our suite, he sat one then bed.

"Kurt I know you have to do this but I will really miss you,and so will the babies. All I ask is that you come back for me." A tear rolled down his cheek. I wiped the tear way and held him in my arms.

"I will be back as I can, with the help of the Volturi it won't take long. Mom and dad will take care of you and the babies till my return. I will have mom check on you I a little bit. I have to go now I love you." I grabbed my bag and left the room. On my way down the stairs I bumped into my mom I asked her to check on my Jake before dinner- she agreed. Jane and Alex were waiting in the car.

 **Adam's hide out**

 **Adam's POV**

"RILEY! YOU IDIOT, THAT'S NOT KURT. THAT'S CARSON." I yelled at him. Yeah sure the likeness was unreal but still...

The more I think about it may this would work out after all. One way or another I will get my Kurt back as long as he hasn't picked his chosen – I turn on the t.v. there on the screen was my Kurt kissing another guy a werewolf no less.

"NOOOOO..." I yelled. It can be true if I can't have Kurt then no one could. I sneered; soon he would pay for this. He won't know where or when.

"James why don't you see that our guest is set up in one of small on site cabins, and he is not to be left alone."

"Sure thing boss, I will get two of the others to watch over him." Little did I know who Carson really was.


	9. Chapter 9 Mind link

**Chapter .9 Mind link**

 **Back at the Cullen's**

 **(Thoughts are in bold text)**

 **Kurt's pov**

We had just arrived back at the Cullen's' place, Marcus had decided that he would join us. The sitting room was full with coven and pack members.

"Seth can you please bring me something that is Carson's it will help me get a mind link." I asked the werewolf.

Edward had explained to the rest of the coven and the pack that one of my talents/gifts was to create a mind link to others in the coven. All was needed was something that belonged to that person. Seth handed me a hoodie that Carson had worn the day Riley took him.

It only took; Meer seconds to get a connection to Carson's mind.

" **Carson, it me Kurt, We are try to get to you, but you need to show me your surroundings. I will see what you see through this mind link."**

" **Ok Kurt I can do that. All know is I am in a logging camp maybe about an hour north of the Cullen's."**

Pictures of Carson's thoughts raced through my mind. It was what looked like a workers cabin, it was small three room; in a corner of the main room was a girl of what looked to be maybe 16 at the most, she looked sad.

" **Kurt she is just a pawn in all this; riley took her from her family after he killed them. I promised her that she would be safe. She has been caring for me. Riley is posted out side, so someone will have to take him out."**

" **I have Jane and Alex even Marcus is with me. I want you to sit tight we are coming for you I promise. I am going to tell the others."**

I closed the link and told the others in the room what Carson had told me. It had been decided that I would take; Jane, Alex, Mel and Seth with me to the cabin on the edge of the clearing about half way to the logging camp. We would be heading out in the morning, we would be scoping out the camp before going in to get Carson.

It was going to take that long just to get the pack organized, along with the vamps. Mel was arranging the pack to do perimeter runs around the logging camp. Mel and Seth would get Carson out. My job was to distract Adam, I am sure I could come up with something.

After everyone left to get things ready for the morning, I heard female's thoughts.

" **Kurt, my name is Bree Tanner. Carson has talked about you- please spare me this is not a life I would have considered for me. I wanted to finish school, maybe become a performer or go into fashion. Carson told me I should talk to you; he said you had pulled with the Volturi. I know that there are thing I need to learn but I am willing to do that."**

" **I can't promise anything but I will try, I will be there for you no matter what, it is the least that I can do to thank you for taking care of my cousin. I have to go Riley is coming."**

She stopped the connection, which was when I noticed Marcus standing in front of me.

"Dear one, what is the matter, did you have a vision?" he asked.

"No I heard the thoughts of the young girl that has been helping Carson. She wants to learn our ways, to go to school. Like said she had no choice, I owe her she is the reason Carson is still here." I pleaded.

"I will talk to your dad about this, and get back to you. Now I think you should rest we have a lot to do in the morning." With that said I went to my lonely room, I missed my chosen. I wondered what he is dong. I picked up my cell and placed a FaceTime call home. My mom answered the call.

"Hi mom, is Jake there? I am missing him so much."

"He is here, but has gone to take a nap before supper. The babies are quit active today."

"You mean is missed feeling them kick for the first time?" I said with sad eyes.

"No sweet boy, he felt them move within him. He is doing fine sweetie. How are things going there?"

"We have found them using a mind link. We will be going in to get Carson in two days."

"Ok, I will let your dad know, though I think he is talking to Marcus now."

"Thanks mom, could you let Jake know that I love and will be home soon. How do you mange being away from dad when he has to go overseas?"

"Well son, it was hard at first, but I found that if I cuddle up with one of his shirts or his pillow it is like he is next to me. Ohh I just thought of something- it's a mind link. It will allow you guys to connect even if one of you is far away or sleeping. You do it the same as you would to connect a coven member. I have to go dad is asking for me. Love you."

"Love you to mom." We ended the call. I was about open the door of my room when Beth stopped me.

"Kurt I have something for you." She handed me a hoodie, it had jakes sent on it.

"It helps me to have something of Mel's, when I can't be with Mel. She thought it might help to have Jake's hoodie." She smiled.

"My mom just said the something just now. Tell Mel tanks for me."

"I will goodnight Kurt." She hugged me and waddled off down the hall.

 **Adams pov**

James had just told me of Kurt's plan, but what he didn't know was I had a plan of my own. I had told James to move our guest; Bree and riley to a hunter's cabin just down the road from here. By the end of tomorrow Kurt will pay for what he has put me through.


	10. Chapter 10 Didn't see that one coming

**Chapter 10 Didn't see that one coming**

 **Kurt's pov (The next morning)**

Everyone was getting last minute details for what was about to happen over the next few days. Today Jane; Alex, Mel, Seth, Marcus and I where heading to the hunters cabin about an hour away. Sam was going to the logging camp to take out as many of Adam's crew as quickly quietly as possible. I just hope that Adam wouldn't notice.

I had just talked to my chosen; he and the babies are doing great. I couldn't wait to have him back safe in my arms. Soon I tell myself, it was James that had burst through my office door.

"What is the meaning of this" I snapped.

"I have discovered that the coven is coming for us in two days time, they are heading to the hunters cabin this afternoon."

"James I want you to take Bree, Carson and Riley to the cabin where we will be waiting, now leave. We need to leave in the next ten minutes." I told him.

Xxxxxxxxx

It only took about a half hour to get to the cabin. James and Riley took Carson into the backroom of the cabin. James came out, told him that I wanted Riley and him to keep watch over the back door. I went inside to wait for my sweet Kurt.

 **Kurt's pov**

It didn't long to get to the cabin, I looked to the door when I saw tall figure. No it couldn't be could it? But how did he find out? Seeing Adam standing there made my skin crawl. Alex and Seth snuck around back to get to Carson. Wow I didn't see that one c

Jane stayed behind me, I had told her to stay till I needed her. I made my way to meet Adam halfway in the clearing.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

We meet in the middle; he gave me an evil grin.

"Kurt sweetheart I am going to give you one more chance to come back with me. I can over look you getting with that mutt. Please come home to me."

"Adam you known I can't, you aren't my chosen-you never where never will be. Adam I know you will find your mate some day."

"No Kurt you are my true mate, how could you do this to me? We are to be bonded, you're going to have my babies, we will become the best royals ever even better that your dad."

"Adam, I said NO! I love my bonded chosen. I can't mate with you if did -I will never have kids. Please just let Carson go. He has nothing to do with this." That was when I saw Seth, carrying a clinging Carson toward the woods. Who I assume was Bree stood just behind Adam.

"Well then Kurt I must say I am a little disappointed. In that case if I can't have you then not even that stupid mutt will have you." Every thing happen so fast; as Adam lunged at me Alex blinded him; Marcus picked me up and put me over where Bree stood in shock. Jane had Adam on the ground. Marcus walked over to them.

"Jane, please be a dear and release him. I need to chat with this scum. Alex, keep him blinded. "No problem, I can do that." Alex grinned.

"Adam what makes you thinks that Prince Kurt would want to be with some one who is not his chosen. It would have been up to the prince as to your punishment but because you wish to do him and his family harm, it is up to me as head of the Volturi."

"I um... Kurt please tell him you love that we are mates baby pleasee, if you don't he will kill me then you really wont have kids. We have to keep the vamp royal blood pure. You can only mate with a vamp. I am not the only one who believes in the old ways." He pleaded.

"Adam I already gave you my answer, it hasn't changed. It's still a big no. You have no place at my side when I will some day take over for my dad the king. Marcus, do what you have to take care of this so called pure vamp?"

"Jane please be a dear and do as our Prince asked. Alex you may in blind him." Alex did as he was told. As he did Adam made a run for me just as he took his first step Jane muttered the one word that would bring him down. "PAIN" Jane said. And he fell to the ground, Alex walked over to him and ripped his head from his body and Marcus lit on fire.

Marcus; Alex and Jane came over to Bree and me.

"Little one, I wanted to say thank you for taking care of Carson, I am told you want to learn our ways and laws. Prince Kurt here has agreed to take you in as his own; he will do right by you. Learn well little one." Marcus told her and shook her hand. "Prince this one will be a great assets for the coven. Jane I want you to stay here with the prince, I have taught you all I know. I want you to learn from Elliott he has a gift much like yours. Alex and I must return to Italy who knows what trouble my brother's have caused." With that said he was gone in a flash.

"Kurt why didn't you tell me you are the Prince?" Bree asked.

"At the time I was more worried about Carson. Now let's get back to the house and get you settled." Mel had just sent me a mind thought saying that the pack had taken care of the few followers that Adam had.

 **A\N; next chapter is mostly Carson's and Seth's pov of what happened. – Jake and Kurt reunite.**


	11. Chapter 11 Together again part 1

**Chapter 11 Together again part 1**

 **A/N this chapter is in two parts**

 **Seth's Pov**

I had my mate back in my arms once more, thanks to Alex. He blinded the guards so I could take them out. Bree helped Carson stand than he rushed into my arms. We then snuck to the door all the while we could hear Kurt trying to talk sense into Adam. I carried my mate over to Mel who was standing watch with the others. I sat Carson down on an old tree stump so to Mel could look him over real quick before we took him back to the Cullen place where Mel could do a proper scan to make sure the baby is okay.

I look over to small cabin only to see Adam lunged at Kurt; the next thing I know he is on the ground and Alex has just ripped Adam's head from his now dead body. Jane then lite the body on fire, Marcus was talking to the young girl, called Bree.

Kurt ,Jane and Bree walked over after Marcus and Alex left for home. Mel had sent the rest of the pack back to the Cullen place to do a perimeter runs just to make sure there was no more of Adam's followers hiding. After getting the all clear, from Mel I pick up my mate and head back to the house.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kurt's pov**

I am so glad that I don't have to be consistently looking over my shoulder; when we came got back to the house, Mel had taken Carson down to an exam room with Seth just to make sure the baby is all good. Alice and Bella took Bree to get a bath and get her settled for the night. I had arranged to Face Time with my chosen one in about a hour. I couldn't wait to have him in my arms again. Bree and I would beheading back to Lima in the morning, where Jake and I would be taking her in and adopt the young girl. We will be staying there till the mating ceremony then after a short honeymoon the three of us will be heading back here.

As it turned out Bree was a sweet caring girl, so far in her short life she has gone through so much. Her human parents had kicked her out when they caught her making out with another girl, they yelled at her; told her that she was no longer their daughter shortly after that she bumped into James and Riley.

Alice broke me from my thoughts when she walked into the room. She gave a soft but sad smile.

"Kurt, it makes me sad to think of what that poor girl has gone through. She told me that she is so great full to have you and Jake as her new parents." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I have to agree with you Alice, don't worry Jake and I will be adopting her in a few days, as soon as my best friend and family lawyer can get the papers drawn up. Then we will have the family blood bonding." I told my pixie like cousin.

"Dear cousin, I am happy you have done this for her, if you were not able to Edward and would have."

" I will be down in a few I have a date with my chosen." I smiled then headed to my room.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **Jakes pov – in his and Kurt's suite**

I was over joyed to see my mate's face appear on my ipad's screen. He looked tired but handsome as ever.

"Hi my handsome mate, I take it things went well?"

"They did my love, I wanted to tell you that I will be there some time tomorrow afternoon. But me and Jane wont be the only ones. I am bringing a young girl that was innocent in all this. She possess no threat to us, she needed someone to guide her... please don't be mad... I said that we would adopt her family disowned her when she came out. She has been through so much. I just couldn't have trusted her to be with anyone but us..." I saw I tear escape from his eye.

"Kurt, I am not mad, I would be more than happy to welcome her into our little family. I love you so much Kurt, you are the most caring man I know. If I could I would jump through and kiss you. Oh your dad just came in did you want to talk to him about the adoption?" my dad appeared on the screen.

"Hey buddy what can I do for you?"

"Can you have Wes draw up adoption papers?"

"it has been done already, Edward told us what happen. As it turns out Bree's parents signed over all rights over to you and Jake -they told him that the day they caught her with the other girl their daughter was dead to them. Poor thing, Wes just needs you to sign them. When will you be home?"

"We should be home some time after lunch."

"Ok son-love you. Bye."

"Babe, I think we should end the call, you look tired. I will see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, goodnight." I blew him a kiss a the screen went black. I filled the tube with bubbles; stripped down and melted into the hot water.

I know one thing I will finally be able to sleep good tonight knowing that my mate and I will be together again tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12 Together again part 2

**Chapter 12 Together again part 2**

 **Warning sexy times ahead**

 **Jake's pov**

I woke up earlier than I would have; you see today I will be back in the arms of my mate. Sure it wasn't that long ago since he; Jane and the others left to help get Seth's mate back-but I truly missed him. The twins are getting bigger, I can't believe in just about four months we will be parents.

Werewolf pups are born about five months after they are conceived. I am now just entering my third month. I can't wait till my next scan; hopefully we will be able to tell what the sex of the babies is. The scan was to take place in the morning, so Kurt will be here for that.

We will be staying here till the mating ceremony that is next Friday. Kurt's mom has been helping me out a lot with the traditional parts, I have added a surprise for Kurt-the guys from his old glee club (Dalton academy warblers) have agreed to sing at the reception.

I had just come out of the shower, only to see Kurt's mom and dad sitting. On the coffee table was a light breakfast that consisted of bagels sliced fruits, juice, milk and tea.

"I thought you would like to have breakfast in your room this morning dear. I know you are anticipating Kurt's return this afternoon." Elizabeth gave a sweet smile.

"Yes mom, I am." -she had told me to call her the same as Kurt did and Burt was now called dad.

"I just got a text from Kurt saying that they were about to board the plane. They should be here before supper." Dad told me.

We talked about the ceremony and that they approved of my request, to wear what I would have worn if we had the tribal ceremony. I can't wait to see Kurt's face when he sees it. The vamp king and queen left shortly after. I decided to try to rest for a bit before everyone got home. It didn't take long for me to doze off.

 **Kurt's pov**

It had been a long flight; Bree is so nervous that she couldn't sit still. She is worried about every one not liking her, which told her was further from the truth. We had landed and were now in the car heading to my parents' place. Mel has been awesome at trying to keep Bree calm. She wanted to surprise her brother; he would reunite with her at supper. The plane had made great timing so we where about two hours early.

We just pulled up to the house, Jane, Beth and Mel said they where going to freshen up a bit before supper. I told Elliott and Wes that we were not to be disturbed till supper. I had sent a text to my dad saying that we would be down for supper.

I opened the door to my suite to find my chosen asleep on the couch; Bree followed me in and closed the door. I went over to my Jake, and placed a kiss on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Baby, is that you or am I dreaming still?" he sat up and threw his arms around me.

"It's me sweetheart, and there is someone here who wants to meet one of her new dads."

Bree poked her head out from behind me.

"It's ok, don't be shy. You must be Bree? Kurt has told me about how you helped care for Carson." Jake asked.

"Yes... I am, umm can I call you ... papa? I call Kurt dad now."

"I would like that Bree. I will show you to your temporary room, it's just till us get used to everyone. Then you will be given a mini suite next to ours." Jake told her as she followed him.  
"I am going to go for a bath before supper if you would like to join me." I whispered as I walked by.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

I filled the tube: stripped down, then I felt a very naked Jake behind me. I instantly got hard just from feeling his hard on. I let out a moan.

"Baby, I need you bad, please... I know that I can't make love to you because of the twins...but I want you inside me... pleassseee..." I begged. "I kind of stretched myself when you were with Bree."

We kissed deeply, things became heated was like I couldn't think straight; I craved Jake to give me all he had. He did just that, it didn't take long for us both to climax. I help my chosen in to the tub and I get in behind. We slowly was each other, it was gentle kisses and touches. The water soon turned cold, we got out and dried off.

Xxxxxxxxx

Jake and Bree were sitting on the couch talking. It was good to see them getting on, I just know that she will fit in, in on time. I was about to let them know that it was time to head to supper when there was a knock. Jake opened the door, to his surprise there stood Mel and Beth a very pregnant Beth. (It looks like she is about 8 human months.)

 **Jake's pov**

"Sis what are doing here? I mean it's not like I'm not happy to see you guys, I really am."

"Well baby brother, I would not miss your mating ceremony plus I brought you a gift from dad. He wishes you both all the happiness in the world."

"Aww thanks sis. Beth you are looking good when are you due again? I have pregnancy brain." I hugged the girls.

"I am due next month give or take. Anyway supper is ready, let's go." Beth smiled- As we headed out the door.


	13. Chapter 13 Ceremony

**Chapter 13 Ceremony**

 **(The castle\mansion is much like the one in Beauty and the Beast)**

 **Kurt's POV**

The last few days have just flown by, Beth had given birth to a beautiful baby girl-they named her Hannah. Both mom and baby are doing great. Jake told me that he had a surprise for me; I couldn't wait to see what it was.

I find myself waiting at the bottom of the stairs for my chosen one. Bree came down first, and then I look up to see Jake dressed in a traditional white deerskin pant outfit, he also had a button blanket with a wolf design on it. To say he looked handsome would be an understatement. Mel told me last night that at the end of the bonding, the blanket would be placed around both of us symbolizing our bond.

He descended the stairs and placed his hand on my arm; me walked over and stood in front of my dad. Dad welcomed everyone and thanked them for coming. There were no words spoken after that. We both feed from each other and then shared a kiss. It was sweet and gentle. It was then that Mel came over-took the blanket off Jake and place another one that had a wolf and the design of the cold ones on it, around both of us.

"May you both have a happy eternity, Kurt the only thing that I ask of you is to take care of my little brother, Jake I can see the love that you share is a true love and would do and be anything that Kurt needs you to be. For that is what it means to imprint on one you love. Kurt, Jake you are now mates for life." Mel smiled.

"Prince Kurt, Lord Jacob and the family are going to have pictures taken at a private location, but will be back for the reception. Please respect their privacy, see you all in the Grand hall." Dad told the guests.

We then climbed into horse drawn carriages, and headed to the roses gardens at Dolton Academy. They had roses in every color imaginable. Bree and Beth were wearing a baby blue dress with a pale pink sash; Mel was wearing a traditional deerskin dress with a wolf printed on the front. It took about an hour to get all the pictures of the family; once again we got into the carriages to return to the palace.

Our family and friends met us at the doors of the Grand Hall, as we stepped into the room I heard sings, could it be? There on the stage was the Warblers singing our song – **Truly, Madly, Deeply by savage garden.**

Jake took my hand and led my to the dance floor, we got lost in each others eyes as we danced around the room. The music faded as the next song started, I heard a voice that I had heard in a few years, - was my big brother Finn.

"This song is for my little bro, Prince Kurt; if it wasn't for him finding me when my parents died I don't know where I would be." Finn smiled. He nodded to the warblers and began to sing **Cant fight this feeling.** Tears filled my eyes; Jake wiped them away.

The night was filled with joy, I mostly danced with Jake. My chosen had danced with mom and his sister. The food was delicious, finger foods, different types of soups and baked goods.

As the night came to a close so did the reception, Finn came over to bid us goodnight and to say that he would be here when we got back from our small honeymoon. "I have something for you guys. It's the keys to my cabin on my private island just off the coast of Rio. The house has been well stocked. You can stay as long as you like. Alice and Bella took the time to pack what you will need. From here you will use the private jet to Rio then a bout out to the isle."

"Thanks Finn that's really nice of you, I will catch up with you when you get back." Finn opened the car door and Jake and got in. I could not wait to start our lives together.


	14. Chapter 14 Honeymoon isle

**Chapter 14 Honeymoon isle**

 **Sexy times ahead**

 **Jake's pov**

Once we got up to the house, on the beach Kurt scooped me up in his arms. He kissed my lips as he carried me into the house. My love placed me on the floor than went to bring in our bags. It didn't take long for me to find the bedroom. The bed was looking out on to the ocean; I was amazed at how beautiful the moon looked shining on the almost still water.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Kurt's arms around when he whispered in my ear. "How, about we go for a swim my sweet chosen one? I will be waiting in the water." He walked out the glass doors, stripping, leaving a trial of clothes behind him.

I take a quick shower; dry off and head out down to the water in only a towel. I was about half way down to the water when I dropped the towel. Kurt was standing in the water looking up at the moon. When I reached my mate, I threw my arms around him, he turned in arms. We faced each other. Things got quite heated fast, deep kisses, tongues exploring each others mouths. Light touches of his fingers.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" I panted. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his body. He placed me on a blanket that I hadn't noticed spread out on the warm sand.

 **Kurtz pov**

I lay us down on the blanket, it was then I was filled with the need to have Jake top me. I craved it; I begged and pleaded with Jake to stretch me, to be in side me. He did just that, it wasn't long before we both were cumming with each others names on our lips.

We lie there coming down from our love making; it didn't take long for my chosen to fall into a deep sleep. I carried him back into the house and gently placed him on the bed. I got in the bed and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, happy- I can only imagine what he is dreaming of as a smile crossed his face in his sleep.

Watching Jake sleep is one thing I would never tire from.

Xxxxxxx **4 weeks later**

 **Jake's pov**

I awoke to the sun shining down on my body. The past few weeks have been wonderful; we went hiking, swimming, had picnics on the beach. The island is one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen.

Yesterday we had gone to the main land for some well needed shopping; we had picked up a few things for our family and friends. Kurt bought a few new outfits that looked made him look really hot. After we had a romantic dinner we came back and spent the night making love to each other.

It was then I heard Kurt squeak. I jumped from the bed; I found him standing in front of the mirror.

"What is it my love?" I ask.

"I felt something move inside me. And look at me." I looked in the mirror to see that he was getting a small rounded tummy. Kurt went catatonic his cell rang I picked it up, it was Alice. I told her about Kurt's currant state, she put Carlisle on then phone.

"Jake, Kurt will be ok, tell me what happen just before he went catatonic."

"He was looking in the mirror and than he said he felt something move inside him." I told Carlisle. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and took the cell from me.

Kurt started packing up as he gave short answers to the questions that were being asked. He ended the call, could Kurt be with child too? I walked over to Kurt and hugged him.

"Carlisle thinks that I could be with child, I hate to cut this trip short but I have to know for sure babe. If I am how will we cope with three little ones? Carlisle is going to meet us at home. Your sister is going to be there too even Beth." Kurt continued packing.

It didn't take us long to get to the main land and the private jet that we had just boarded. We cuddled up on the soft, plane seat, closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep. It was going to be a long flight.

 **Xxxxxxxxx hours later**

 **Mel's pov**

I had just picked up my brother and Kurt at the airport, as far as I could tell Kurt was with child and it looked like Jake could give birth any day now. I would be checking Kurt over when got back to the palace. Carlisle would give my brother a check up at the same time.

Xxxxxxx

I took Kurt down to the medi-rooms, to give him an exam. Jake was in a room across the hall, with Carlisle. I got out the Sonogram; pulled up his shirt, placed gel on his belly then moved the wand over his belly. There on the screen was the shape of a baby.

"Well Kurt it looks like you are four weeks along, congrats. How about I go get my brother?"

"Please, I need to see him." Kurt let a tear roll down his face. It was then that Queen Elizabeth walked in the room.

"My sweet baby boy, you are with child aren't you? And before you ask a mother just knows these things. I have just come from Jake's room. He has been in labour for the last few hours, go to him he needs you. Carlisle is setting up for a C-section as we speak. He also asked if you could assist him Mel." I helped Kurt off the bed, and then headed to the birthing room.

 **Xxxxxxx in birthing room**

 **Kurt's pov**

I entered the room to see Jake being prepped for the C-section. I go over to him; held his hand, while Mel helped my uncle. My job now was to keep Jake calm; I told him that I was with child. I knew that it won't be easy at first with three kids under the age of one but I know we can manage. It wasn't long before we heard the cry of the first baby; Mel held the baby so we could see our baby girl.

"I think she looks like a Lily to me." Jake smiled. Mel handed Lily to Beth, Beth without a baby bump. I would have to ask about that later.

After a few seconds another cry filled the room, once again Mel held a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Carlisle stitched up Jake's belly; I got him to feed from my wrist.

"I want you to name her Kurt. She looks just like you. "Jake smiled.

"She looks like a Hannah to me my love. Do you like the name?"

"I love it, my sweet mate." I placed Hannah in one of is arms and Lily in the other so they could feed.

 **a\n: there will be only one more chapter of this fic.**


End file.
